


Break Me

by m_lucien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, I guess???, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_lucien/pseuds/m_lucien
Summary: Arthur wants to know what's bothering Merlin, but it isn't that easy.





	Break Me

There was something not quite right with Merlin, Arthur observed. Of course, his manservant had always been strange, but as of late, Merlin had taken to being silent, only responding with short answers and with a nod or a shake of his head.

It’s unsettling.

And Arthur’s going to know the reason behind this.

“Merlin,” Arthur called, keeping his eyes on the reports on his desk to give off an appearance of nonchalance.

Merlin paused from fluffing the pillows. “Yes, sire?”

“Come here.”

Merlin complied, strode over to his desk, and looked at him with eyebrows raised in expectation. “What is it?”

Arthur pursed his lips, not entirely certain how to breach the topic in mind. “You’ve been quiet these days. It’s quite a feat how you managed it, with all the prattle you come up with.” He folded his hands atop his desk. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m concerned about you. Can’t have you become an even worse servant than you already are.”

Merlin cocked his head to the side. “I thought you wanted me to shut up?”

“Well, yes, but–.” Arthur sighed, cutting himself off. This wasn’t going the way he wanted it to go. He got up from his chair to stand on equal height with his manservant. “There’s something bothering you, Merlin and I’m telling you that you can talk to me about whatever it is.”

Merlin looked incredulous. “We aren’t friends, Arthur.”

Arthur knew he was the one who enforced the divide between them, but that didn’t stop him from thinking of Merlin as his closest friend nor did it stop the hurt from spreading across his chest upon hearing those words from Merlin. “I’m well aware of that.” He cleared his throat. “I may be your master and you may be just a servant, but I do care for you. Surely you knew that.”

Merlin frowned, looking as if he doesn’t know what to make of what Arthur said. “I’m fine,” he said, his lips pulled up in a smile.

It wasn’t his genuine smile. Arthur can see right through it. “You’re not though, are you?”

Merlin’s smile dropped, frowning once more. “We all have problems to bear,” he said, resigned.

“I know; that’s why–.”

“These are mine to bear,” Merlin cut off. “You needn’t burden yourself with my problems; you’ve enough of your own.”

Arthur stared at Merlin. There was weariness on his countenance, but there was also defiance in his eyes. “But… I want to know what’s bothering you.” He muttered and then started, not meaning to say the words he uttered. He looked away from Merlin, his hand covering the lower half of his face.

“I’m sorry, but my troubles are mine to keep.”

Arthur sighed, knowing that Merlin will not give in any time soon. He’s stubborn like that. He took a slow breath. “Alright,” he said, a quiver in his voice. “Keep your problems to yourself.”

Merlin shrugged when Arthur turned his gaze towards him.

“But know that I am here to listen should you need someone.”

“Thank you, sire.” Merlin said, confusion lacing his voice. “Though I have to say it is incredibly touching to see your sensitive side.”

Arthur snorted. “Shut up.” He waved a hand at him. “You’re dismissed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Merlin looked surprised at being granted an early night. “I’ll leave you to it then, sire.” He bowed and made for the door.

“Merlin.” Arthur called just as Merlin opened the door.

“Yes?”

“Good night.”

Merlin smiled, one that made his eyes crinkle. The one that Arthur knew was his real smile. “Good night, Arthur.”

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out as well as I imagined, but here it is.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> P. S. This was inspired by Eurielle's song 'Hate Me'. Give it a listen if you want: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcnck5aAewM


End file.
